Cystic fibrosis (CF), also called mucoviscidosis, is an autosomal, recessive, hereditary disease of the exocrine glands. It affects the lungs, sweat glands and the digestive system, causing chronic respiratory and digestive problems. It is caused by mutations in the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) protein. It is the most common fatal autosomal recessive diseases amongst Caucasians.
The first manifestation of CF is sometimes meconium ileus, occurring in 16% of infants who develop CF. Other symptoms of CF manifest during early childhood. Both lungs and pancreas produce abnormally viscous mucus. This mucus begins to build up and starts to clog the opening to the pancreas and the lungs. Pulmonary problems start from the constant presence of thick, sticky mucus and are one of the most serious complications of CF. The mucus in the lungs can become a growth medium for bacteria, resulting in chronic respiratory infections and eventual permanent damage to the lung tissue. During the end stage of CF, the patient experiences increased chest congestion, activity intolerance, increased crackles, and increased cough, which often contains sputum mixed with blood (hemoptysis) due to the bronchiole bleeding from the lung arteries. A chronic and loose sounding cough is common in people with CF. These thick secretions also obstruct the pancreas, preventing digestive enzymes from reaching the intestines to help break down and absorb food. Frequent and foul smelling stools are often an early sign of CF along with fatty oil that is visible in the stool. This can compromise growth and overall nutrition if proper treatment to aid digestion is not utilized early in life. As lung function deteriorates, CF patients can develop pulmonary hypertension, chronic bronchitis, and chronic dilation of the bronchioles (bronchiectasis). Lung abscess are very common. Death usually occurs from severe infection, pneumonia, or heart failure.
Cystic fibrosis is exclusively heritable as both parents must carry the recessive genes for a child to acquire the disease. At the genetic level, cystic fibrosis is most often the result of an in-frame deletion of three base pairs in the DNA. Cystic fibrosis results from the production of an abnormal form of a protein called cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR). CFTR functions in transporting chloride ions across epithelial cells found in the lung and intestinal tract. In CF patients, CFTR does not function properly, causing accumulation of ions inside epithelial cells. Since water follows ions by osmosis, this results in water depletion and viscous mucus on the surface of alveoli. The most common CFTR protein abnormality is a mutation termed ΔF508, which is characterized by the 3-bp deletion of the DNA basepair sequence at chromosome location 7q31.1-31.2 that codes for the amino acid, phenylalanine.
In addition to pulmonary infections, most people with CF also have problems with digestion, particularly the digestion of fats. This leads to malabsorption and difficulty gaining and maintaining weight, which in turn affects overall health. This is due to the abnormally sticky mucus that blocks the release of digestive enzymes from the pancreas. Pancreatic insufficiency is treated with supplemental enzymes. Usually water-miscible forms of the fat-soluble vitamins A, D, E, and K are required as the decreased fat absorption can lead to deficiencies of these vitamins.
CF patients also have an increased incidence of diabetes mellitus because of the pancreatic blockage. The chronic blocking causes the Islets of Langerhans to degrade over time and decrease insulin production, causing hyperglycemia. There is also evidence that patients with CF become more resistant to the insulin that is produced, this can be triggered by infections or treatment with corticosteroids. Diabetes in CF patients is commonly referred to as CFRD, cystic fibrosis related diabetes. A typical diabetic diet is not feasible and therefore insulin doses are instead adjusted to fit the typical high-calorie/high-fat CF diet.
Many CF patients, to some degree, experience the widening of the tips of their fingers, known as “clubbing”. The condition affects fingers and toes, and results in the tip of the digit being round and enlarged. This can also be seen in people with COPD or severe heart disease. Since people with CF are prone to poor absorption of nutrients, osteoporosis can occur in early adulthood due to low bone density. It is important for people with CF to have regular dual energy X-ray absorptiometry (DEXA) scans to measure bone density and begin treatment if needed. When diagnosed early, treatment can help prevent more serious complications.
Some CF patients have hearing loss as a side effect of long-term use of the -mycin/-micin group of drugs, such as Tobramycin, which is used to combat lung infections. Although this side-effect is well-known and understood, these particular antibiotics are of high value in the treatment of CF patients, and often the hearing loss must be considered a necessary trade-off in order to preserve life and health. CF occurs primarily in individuals of central and western European origin. In the United States, the median age at death has increased from 8.4 years of age in 1969 to 14.3 years of age in 1998. The mean age of death has increased from 14 years in 1969 to 32.4 years of age in 2003 (Cystic Fibrosis Foundation). A major contributor to the significant increase in life expectancy is improved antibiotic treatment of chronic respiratory tract infections in CF subjects (Goss and Rosenfeld 2004) as well as improved nutrition and earlier diagnosis.
A major factor in the respiratory health of CF subjects is acquisition of chronic Pseudomonas aeruginosa infections. The infection rate with P. aeruginosa increases with age and by age 18 years, 80% of CF subjects in the U.S. are infected. The difficulties treating this infection are multifactorial, including poor penetration of antibiotics into sites of infection including mucus plugs, inactivation of antibiotics by CF sputum, growth of bacteria in a biofilm, changes in phenotype including conversion to a mucoid form of P. aeruginosa, and emergence of multi-drug resistance (Chmiel and Davis 2003; Gibson, Burns et al. 2003). The cornerstone of pulmonary therapy is optimizing treatment of P. aeruginosa as infection with this pathogen is associated with a poor clinical outcome (Doring, Conway et al. 2000; Chmiel and Davis 2003; Gibson, Burns et al. 2003; Gibson, Emerson et al. 2003).
One of the current approaches to management of chronic P. aeruginosa infection in humans with CF includes the use of suppressive therapy with inhaled tobramycin (TOBI®). Inhaled tobramycin, 300 mg, administered twice a day for cycles of 28 days followed by 28 days off drug has been shown to reduce P. aeruginosa colony counts, increase FEV1% predicted, reduce hospitalizations, and decrease antibiotic use (Ramsey, Pepe et al. 1999). Nevertheless, patients have to be dosed twice a day for approximately 15-20 minute inhalation periods per dose.
Daily chest physiotherapy and aerosol breathing treatments are very commonly prescribed for CF patients. Typical physical therapy involves manual chest percussion (pounding), positive pressure techniques and/devices or possibly using a device such as the ThAIRapy Vest or the Intrapulmonary Percussive Ventilator (IPV) to achieve the same effect: loosening of the thick mucus. Aerosolized medicines commonly given include albuterol, ipratropium bromide and Pulmozyme to loosen secretions and decrease inflammation. It was found that CFers who surf were healthier; consequently, some hospitals use a nebulized 6%-10% Saline solution on those CFers who do not have asthma to loosen the secretions. Inhaled aminoglycoside antibiotics are sometimes given to fight infections. A number of pharmacological agents that help mucosal clearance are being used. N-acetylcysteine that solubilizes mucus glycoprotein, however, has not proved to be significantly effective. Recombinant human DNAse decreases the viscosity of sputum by degrading the concentrated amount of DNA in the sputum of CF patients. DNAse treatment has been beneficial in increasing airflow during short-term use, and has also prolonged the interval between episodes of pulmonary exacerbations.
CF patients are typically hospitalized somewhat regularly, often every 6 months depending on the severity of the case. Patients often have intravenous antibiotics through a PICC line, Central Line, or Port-a-Caths.
Cystic fibrosis can also lead to bronchiectasis. Bronchiectasis is an abnormal stretching and enlarging of the respiratory passages caused by mucus blockage. When the body is unable to get rid of mucus, mucus becomes stuck and accumulates in the airways. The blockage and accompanying infection cause inflammation, leading to the weakening and widening of the passages. The weakened passages can become scarred and deformed, allowing more mucus and bacteria to accumulate, resulting in a cycle of infection and blocked airways. Bronchiectasis is a disease that causes localized, irreversible dilatation of part of the bronchial tree. Involved bronchi are dilated, inflamed, and easily collapsible, resulting in airflow obstruction and impaired clearance of secretions. Bronchiectasis is associated with a wide range of disorders, but it usually results from necrotizing bacterial infections, such as infections caused by the Staphylococcus or Klebsiella species or Bordatella pertussis. 
Bronchiectasis is one of the chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (COPD) and it can be complicated by emphysema and bronchitis. The disease is commonly misdiagnosed as asthma or pneumonia. Bronchiectasis can develop at any age, begins most often in childhood, but symptoms may not be apparent until much later. Bronchiectasis can occur as part of a birth defect, such as primary ciliary dyskinesia or cystic fibrosis. About 50% of all cases of bronchiectasis in the U.S. result from cystic fibrosis. It can also develop after birth as a result of injury or other diseases, like tuberculosis, pneumonia and influenza.
Dilation of the bronchial walls results in airflow obstruction and impaired clearance of secretions because the dilated areas interrupt normal air pressure of the bronchial tubes, causing sputum to pool inside the dilated areas instead of being pushed upward. The pooled sputum provides an environment conducive to the growth of infectious pathogens, and these areas of the lungs are thus very vulnerable to infection. The more infections that the lungs experience, the more damaged the lung tissue and alveoli become. When this happens, the bronchial tubes become more inelastic and dilated, which creates a perpetual, destructive cycle within this disease.
There are three types of bronchiectasis, varying by level of severity. Fusiform (cylindrical) bronchiectasis (the most common type) refers to mildly inflamed bronchi that fail to taper distally. In varicose bronchiectasis, the bronchial walls appear beaded, because areas of dilation are mixed with areas of constriction. Saccular (cystic) bronchiectasis is characterized by severe, irreversible ballooning of the bronchi peripherally, with or without air-fluid levels. Chronic productive cough is prominent, occurring in up to 90% of patients with bronchiectasis. Sputum is produced on a daily basis in 76% of patients.
In addition to CF, other genetic causes or contributing factors to bronchiectasisis include Kartagener syndrome, Young's syndrome, alpha 1-antitrypsin deficiency, and Primary immunodeficiencies. Acquired bronchiectasis occurs more frequently, with one of the biggest causes being tuberculosis. A especially common cause of the disease in children is Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, stemming from the human immunodeficiency virus. Other causes of bronchiectasis include respiratory infections, obstructions, inhalation and aspiration of ammonia, and other toxic gases, pulmonary aspiration, alcoholism, heroin use and allergies. Cigarette smoking may also contribute to bronchiectasis.
The diagnosis of bronchiectasis is based on the review of clinical history and characteristic patterns in high-resolution CT scan findings. Such patterns include “tree-in-bud” abnormalities and cysts with definable borders. Bronchiectasis may also be diagnosed without CT scan confirmation if clinical history clearly demonstrates frequent, respiratory infections, as well confirmation of an underlying problem via blood work and sputum culture samples.
Symptoms include coughing (worsened when lying down), shortness of breath, abnormal chest sounds, weakness, weight loss, and fatigue. With infections the mucus may be discolored, foul smelling and may contain blood. Symptom severity varies widely from patient to patient and occasionally, a patient is asymptomatic.
Treatment of bronchiectasis is aimed at controlling infections and bronchial secretions, relieving airway obstruction, and preventing complications. This includes prolonged usage of antibiotics to prevent detrimental infections, as well as eliminating accumulated fluid with postural drainage and chest physiotherapy. Surgery may also be used to treat localized bronchiectasis, removing obstructions that could cause progression of the disease.
Inhaled steroid therapy that is consistently adhered to can reduce sputum production and decrease airway constriction over a period of time will prevent progression of bronchiectasis. One commonly used therapy is beclometasone dipropionate, also used in asthma treatment. Use of inhalers such as Albuterol (Salbutamol), Fluticasone (Flovent/Flixotide) and Ipratropium (Atrovent) may help reduce likelihood of infection by clearing the airways and decreasing inflammation.
Mannitol dry inhalation powder, under the name Bronchitol, has been approved by the FDA for use in Cystic Fibrosis patients with Bronchiectasis. The original orphan drug indication approved in February 2005 allowed its use for the treatment of bronchiectasis. The original approval was based on the results of phase 2 clinical studies showing the product to be safe, well-tolerated, and effective for stimulating mucus hydration/clearance, thereby improving quality of life in patients with chronic obstructive lung diseases like Bronchiectasis. Long-term studies are underway as of 2007 to ensure the safety and effectiveness of the treatment.
Bronchiectasis patients are often given antibiotics for infection and bronchodilator medicines to open passages. Sometimes antibiotics are prescribed for a long period to prevent recurring infections, especially in people who have cystic fibrosis. There are also physical therapy techniques to help clear mucus. Lung transplants are also an option for severe cases. Fatalities are uncommon but may result from massive hemorrhage. If lung infections are treated immediately, bronchiectasis is less likely to develop.
Pneumonia is an illness of the lungs and respiratory system in which the alveoli (microscopic air-filled sacs of the lung responsible for absorbing oxygen from the atmosphere) become inflamed and flooded with fluid. Pneumonia can result from a variety of causes, including infection with bacteria, viruses, fungi, or parasites, and chemical or physical injury to the lungs. Typical symptoms associated with pneumonia include cough, chest pain, fever, and difficulty in breathing. Diagnostic tools include x-rays and examination of the sputum.
Therefore, there is a need for therapies to treat pulmonary disorders, including CF, pulmonary infections, COPD, bronchiectasis and others. Additionally, there is a need to improve lung function in patients having such disorders.